


Too Late to Turn Back Now

by ToraMeri



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, First Kiss, M/M, Missing Scene, angsty drama queen silver
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 07:13:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6228790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToraMeri/pseuds/ToraMeri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They come together like waves on a shore, inevitable to return to each other, over and over again. Set during 3x07</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Late to Turn Back Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Rihanna's Man Down

Howell doesn’t say anything, but Silver can feel his disapproval and judgement anyways. He bears it silently, knowing that if he speaks, he’ll be in for a more verbal dressing down. There are footsteps echoing with purpose on the wooden floor behind him, and he’s certain it’s Flint without having to look. He can’t tell if the pounding of his heart is coming from the pain throbbing from the stump that used to be his left leg, or if it’s because of Flint’s presence.

“Are you alright?” Weeks before, that question would never have been posed, not from Flint, not to him. But ever since their unintentional shark hunting trip, they kept on spiralling faster and faster into each other’s orbit, and he wasn’t sure what would happen when the inevitable collision would occur. The man wearing the mask of Captain Flint had willingly bared his face to him, back in that cage on the Maroon’s Island. There was no going back from that, no chance of survival if he remained by Flint’s side.

“I didn’t feel it when I struck down on him. Didn’t feel it when we made our escape. But I feel it now.” Howell’s disapproval looms closer even from where he had moved behind Flint, rinsing the ruined bandages that used to be wrapped around SIlver’s leg barely a full hour ago. As overbearing as he may be, Howell’s concern isn’t as terrifying as the rest of the crew’s. If he had his way, Silver would have remained in a bed until his leg had long past healed.

“I wasn’t talking about the leg.” A shock goes through him, realizing that Flint was attempting to comfort him, the way he had extended comfort back in the cage. “Give us a moment, please.” Flint’s redirection to Howell gives him time to push down the panic at being left alone with him. The terror of showing any modicum of honesty to someone who can destroy him so easily is momentarily avoided. Silver knows that being left alone with Flint isn’t a good idea if he wants to survive the maelstrom that drowned Gates and the Barlow woman. He ignores the fact that he isn’t sure that he wants to escape it, the draw of Flint’s darkness too fascinating to leave alone. Flint speaks again once Howell’s footsteps have faded. “You were right. About the toll it took, playing this part. Losing Miranda, the things that losing Miranda drove me to. So I know what you’re feeling at the moment.” He looks up at Flint, the two of them locking eyes for the first time since he walked in.

“I perceived its effects on you. What I assumed was sorrow, loneliness. And worst of all, terror at the thing you were becoming. There is an element of this journey into the dark that I'm only now beginning to appreciate.” As he spoke, his gaze dropped away from Flint’s, not able to handle that intensity, not now.

“What’s that?” He drags his eyes back up to meet Flint’s once more.

“How good it feels.” Flint’s eyes are burning, and Silver is enraptured once more over how much one stupid decision changed his life forever. When Flint speaks, his voice is thick with an emotion that Silver doesn’t want to name.

“You killed him. For me.” He steps closer, his hand finding Silver’s knee, and his touch is like fire, for all its strange gentleness.

“Yes.” The answer is ripped out of him with no resistance.

“Liar.” A smirk accompanies the statement, and Silver is once more struck dumb by how much more attractive it makes Flint seem.

“I did kill him for you. But I also did it for me.” Flint squeezes his knee, and it doesn’t feel like they’re starting something new, but picking up from where they had left off in something already begun. 

“Is this alright?” Silver doesn’t smile, but he wants to. For a man who’s caused so much death and destruction, Flint has a rather strong sense of morality. One that’s quickly pushed aside when it interferes with his goals, but it exists nonetheless. 

“Come down here, my neck is starting to ache.” He hopes Flint takes that as the yes it was meant to convey, unable to say the actual word itself. Flint’s hand slides up to his thigh, his other one reaching up to cup Silver’s jaw as he leans in slowly. Silver realizes that he’s giving him time to move away if he wished, and his heart twists. Flint stops just before their lips come in contact, and the two of them remain there, breath mingling and becoming more and more labored as the tension grows between them. Suddenly, it’s too much, and Silver drags him in, silently mourning Flint’s current lack of hair to pull as they kiss. He feels the skin of his lower lip tearing slightly from a bite, the sting of the cut caused by Flint’s teeth being soothed away by his tongue. Flint pulls away abruptly, dropping down to his knees, and reaches for the laces of Silver’s trousers. He looks up at Silver with a raised eyebrow when he notices the state that he’s in. Silver rolls his eyes as if to convey the length of time he had gone without touching himself, not to mention how long it had been since someone else touched him. He leans down to kiss him once more, worrying in the back of his mind that it will become something addictive, that he’ll remain by Flint’s side for the rest of his days just to kiss him once more. He ignores the small voice whispering how it wouldn’t be such a bad existence. He lifts his hips to help remove his trousers, tucking away the sound Flint makes at the sight of his cock for a rainy day, and tries not to make a noise when Flint takes him in hand. He shifts his weight, leaning back on one hand, raising the other to cover his mouth, and cants his hips forward. When Flint finally takes him into his mouth, he has to bite down on his hand to stifle his shout. Silver really does not want to know how they’ll explain this scene to whichever member of the crew comes to investigate the source of any loud sound. A whimper catches in his throat when he looks down and sees Flint’s mouth stretched around the head of his cock. He’s dizzy from the heady rush that crashes over him, realizing that he has the most feared pirate of all down on his knees for him. It’s exquisite torture, the feeling of wet heat wrapped around his dick combined with the scratch of Flint’s facial hair against his thighs. He lets out a gasp when Flint moves his head lower, taking in the entirety of Silver’s erection in one smooth motion. He’s grateful that his hand is still blocking his mouth, knowing he’s being too loud. Flint swallows around him once, twice, and three times before it’s too much, and he tries pushing Flint away, but he only draws back slightly, and Silver spills down his throat. He’s curled in on himself, eyes squeezed shut, panting harshly when he feels Flint tucking the locks of hair that escaped their hold behind his ears. He opens his eyes, trying not to show how startled he is when Flint’s face is closer than he anticipated. Resting his forehead against Flint’s, he tries to catch his breath, sucking in gulps of air greedily. Flint’s hands are circling his hips now, and he kisses Silver with a strange gentleness.

“Are you alright?” Silver smiles into his mouth at the repeated question that began all of this.

“Better now than before.” He pulls Flint on top of him, laying back on the table, and he grasps at the outline of Flint’s hard cock in his pants. Flint doesn’t react, except to breathe in sharply through his nose. Silver traces his fingers softly over the bulge before reaching his hand into Flint’s trousers. Flint bows his head, tucking it into the curve of Silver’s neck as he strokes him off. Flint’s increased proximity means that Silver can now hear his quiet gasps when he does something clever with his fingers. It doesn’t take long for Flint to spill into Silver’s hand, and he licks it off slowly. “You shit.” Silver doesn’t reply to Flint’s statement, just laughs and laughs and laughs. Flint eventually crawls off of him, adjusting his pants when he’s upright once more, and Silver misses the warmth of his body almost immediately. He looks back at Silver almost regretfully, looking like he hadn’t wanted to leave Silver’s embrace either.

“Duty calls, I suppose.” Silver tries to maintain a lighthearted tone, but the sentence comes out strangely bitter.

“Silver. John. I-”

“It’s alright.” Silver cuts him off before he can continue. “I understand, truly. I’ll be fine, just… kiss me one more time.” Flint nods, a small smile tugging at his mouth, and acquiesces. A vicious stab of pleasure rushes through Silver’s veins when he remembers that the new taste in Flint’s mouth was because of him. He breaks away after a few moments telling Flint, “Go. The crew needs their captain, James.” Flint sighs, as if stepping away from Silver is one of the most difficult things that’s been asked of him.

“I’ll send Howell back in, to make sure your leg is still alright.” Silver rolls his eyes.

“Go, James.” Flint lingers in the doorway, but Silver refuses to look back at him. He’s glad when Flint’s footsteps fade, knowing that if he had stayed any longer, he would not have had the strength to send him away a third time. They were too caught up in each other now, there was no turning back. There is no more fear at the thought, just acceptance. He has something over Flint again, and he knows that he’ll use it against him one day, even with the toll he would pay for it. It’s not love, they’re too broken for any romantic notions, but maybe it’s something more. But whatever it is, Silver knows their fates are tied together, until the very end.

**Author's Note:**

> Come find me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/secretlygrandr)


End file.
